


Farlands

by FlyHighFireFly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armin Arlert Finds the Ocean, Armin Arlert Wears a Dress, Badass Armin Arlert, Banishment, Battle, Beyond the Walls, Birth, Bonding, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Cat Attributes, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Children, Cute Armin Arlert, Death, Deceit, Destruction, Domestic Fluff, Eldians, Fake backstory, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gabi is upfront and I adore her, Injury, Injury Recovery, Internment Zones, Island Of Paradis, Kidnapping, Liberio, Librarian Armin Arlert, Love, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Marley - Freeform, Marlians, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Murder, Neko!Armin, Ocean, Omega Armin Arlert, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paradis - Freeform, Pregnancy, Pregnant Armin, Pregnant Armin Arlert, Pregnant Sex, Prejudice, Reunions, Sex, Shiganshina District, Slow To Update, Smut, Species Extinction, Strangers to Friends, Survival, Sweet, Teen Pregnancy, Titans, Truth, War, Wedding, cat behaviour, cuteness, family life, neko, ongoing, survey corps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyHighFireFly/pseuds/FlyHighFireFly
Summary: With people panicked and judges jittery after the battle of Trost, Armin is banished from the walls for his involvement with the Attack Titan and left to survive on his own in titan infested territory. Resolving to himself that he will survive he travels to far lands to complete his goal, achieving more than he thought he could ever do along the way.(very slow updates)





	Farlands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story idea that I have been developing in my head for a while so I finally decided to write it up and post it, hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.s. I don't own Attack On Titan, if i did i wouldn't be posting fanfiction on the internet, credit to the original owners and all that jazz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is banished from the walls and new chapter of his life begins.

 “SILENCE!” The word echoed across the walls as Armin sat, eyes wide and hands trembling in the middle of the crowded courtroom. Grim and cold faces looked down on the trainee as atrocious claims whispered around him, deciding his fate. 

 “Trainee Armin Arlert.” Zackly began. “You have hereby been banished from Walls Sina and Rose. After tonight’s nightfall, all soldiers that lay sight upon you shall be ordered to pursue and execute as you have been deemed a traitor to humanity. A standard set of supplies shall be given to you when you depart.” 

 Armin was silent but thoughts raced through his head, trying to scramble up some semblance of a plan that may of helped him survive. The situation was bleak, he, one of the weakest soldiers in the 104th, was going to have to try and survive in titan infested territory. The deluded priests and vindictive Military Police members turned up their noses at him with cruel smiles, joyous that the titans would do their dirty work for them. 

 Two sets of hands grabbed Armin's arms and began to guide him out of the courtroom, they were firm but gentle, the officers commanding them sympathetic of the young mans situation. Their steps rang out loud over the still silent courtroom, a stoic Mikasa holding tightly onto the arm of a recently tried Eren, who’s eyes swirled with shocked fury. 

 The morning sun was calm and comforting against Armin’s pale skin as he was led across the cobbled street to where the carriage stood nearby. The soft klink of wrist shackles accompanied every movement of his arms when he sat on the seats of the carriage, still quiet as ever. He lifted his head to look at streets and saw men in tailored clothes and woman in fashionable dresses, enjoying a morning of quiet. His gaze shifted to the entrance of the courthouse as a stream of people filed out of it, becoming slightly smaller and smaller as the carriage jostled down the street. Armin saw two heads, one with midnight black hair and one which was similar to the colour of the chocolate treats appear in the crowd briefly before the carriage turned and they were out of his sight. 

 He turned away from the window and looked at the soldier who sat on the covered bench across from him. The soldier had his arms stiffly crossed, mouth turned downwards and a strait back, giving off an air of sternness. Armin spoke in a soft voice to him.

 “Where are we going?” he asked.

 The soldier’s eyes softened slightly as his gaze fell upon Armin, who was slightly slumped and face was still pale.

 “We’re heading over to Karanes District now. When we get there you’ll be given some standard equipment and a horse so you’ll be ready to depart. It shouldn’t take the entire day to do that, but we won’t make you leave before you have to.”

 Armin gave a small nod and retreated into his head as he gathered his thoughts. Taking a titan head on was out of the question with how weak he was, he would have to evade and not engage.  

 Whilst traveling he would just have to redirect his horse far away from the titans, but finding somewhere to set up camp would be a slightly more difficult task. He would have to evade the titans whilst sleeping, finding a place to hide would be preferable. Staying in one of the abandoned villages would be idiotic, a titan could just casually come and step on the house like he was a mere insect. Underground possibly? It would hide him, but if his entrance was blocked he would be stuck and he would be blind to their movements. Then above would be better than that, much more so. If he got high enough then he would be able to see them move and avoid them accordingly. There was only one place that Armin knew that would give him that advantage, a Titan Forest. 

 The Titan Forest was quiet a nice place, he remembered one summer's afternoon outing to one with his grandfather was quite pleasant. The trees would certainly be tall enough. But it was a risk. During training, they had been taught that treehouse bases had failed to be completed due to titans climbing the trees and eating scouts who were building them. Despite this, it was his best bet. He would just have to hope that the movement of one tiny soldier in the tops of the trees wouldn’t capture the titans attention. His plan was all based on the fact that he actually survived, so he figured, it might not even progress far enough to even think about making a place of residence. 

 “Hey, kid.” 

 The soldier brought Armin out of his thoughts and back to the now still carriage. The midday sun beat down on the buildings of Karanes District as his boots made a soft thunk when they connected with the ground. The officer lead Armin through the streets, past market stalls and shopfronts to a small courtyard. Armin could see a set of stables with calm horses in them and sheds which he assumed held supplies.

 Armin followed the soldier through the courtyard to the other side where he was ordered to sit down on the nearby bench and wait.

 Sea blue eyes watched the soldier pop back and forth between the shed, stables and other places unseen by Armin. Sometimes he held a piece of equipment in his hands, other times not as the sun passed over Armin’s head and started to dip down towards the top of the wall. Instead of focussing on his likely demise, Armin instead decided to lay down on the bench he was ordered to sit on and watch the birds fly up and over the wall, thinking bitterly that he would be joining them soon.

 He always did want to go outside the walls, explore and document what he found, but this wasn’t the way he ever imagined it would happen. He wanted to join the survey corps and ride outside the walls with Mikasa and Eren with him. He wanted them to see the ocean together and explore the outside the world with them side by side. But now, he was being taken away from them because he had decided to work with something new and unknown, and it frightened those who held all the power inside the walls.  

 After a while of waiting Armin heard the clicking of hoofs coming closer and closer. His back make a muffled click sound as he sat up and turned his head towards the noise. 

 Around the corner came the soldier leading a dark grey horse beside him. The horse was large and tough, giving a soft huff and shake of it’s mane as it was led over to Armin. The soldier handed over the lead to Armin, the worn and wrinkled surface fitting into the palm of his hand. 

 “This is Amica, she’ll be the mare that you’ll be riding out on. She’s a gentle one so treat her well.” The soldier said to Armin. He turned and looked up at the now peach sky before turning back to the blonde. “I’ll grab your kit for you now seeing as it’s nearly dusk. I’ll be back soon.” Armin nodded and the soldier disappeared back around the corner.

 Armin quietly stroked the mane of Amica, her soft grey hair falling between his hands as he looked over to the courtyards entrance. There had been a little swirl of hope that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to say goodbye to his dearest friends. But at the rate time was passing, it did not look like that would be a likely occurrence. 

 He sighed and Amica nudged his hand, which had become still whilst he was distracted by his thoughts. With a downcast face he continued to pet Amica, the breaths of the large animal bringing some comfort to him. At least he wouldn’t be completely alone in the vast land outside of Wall Rose. 

 Not many minutes passed before the soldier came back to Armin with a large backpack and 3DMG in his hands. The soldier set the equipment down on the bench Armin had sat on previously, the backpacks fabric making little noise, whilst the belts and other components of the 3DMG clinked together slightly. 

 “Get your gear on and saddle up, we’ll open the gate for you then. If you happen to come back into our sights after stepping out of that gate, we’ll have to kill you. Got it?” 

 Armin nodded solemnly. 

 The soldier walked off, leaving Armin to put on his gear.

 With sundown upon him and all his belts buckled, Armin hauled himself up and onto Amica who had his gear strapped to her sides. The guard took the reigns of the horse and let them through the winding streets. Armin’s heart was heavy as he took in his final moments within the walls, the streets were mainly empty for the markets had packed up and the evening was nearly over. 

 The area before the gate was desolate, despite for a few guards waiting to open the gate for him. He was handed the reigns for Amica and before the guard left, Armin asked something of him.

 “If you can- please, tell two soldiers in the 104th, Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman, that they are the dearest people in my life and that they are not to do anything irrational concerning my punishment, I don’t want them getting hurt over me. I know you have no obligation to follow the request of a convicted criminal but-”

 “Sure kid.” The guard interrupted, with a small, gentle smile. “Good luck.”

 Armin smiled at the guard as he moved Amica closer to the rising gate, with dusk now upon them. With a final look back inside the walls, with well kept cobbled streets and shining windows he took a firm grip to Amica’s reigns and started to move her into a gallop, through the gate and into the deserted buildings outside.

 As he left the buildings, Wall Rose and humanity behind with Amica carrying him forward a small pain blossomed deep inside him, that would grow, and grow and change him more than he could ever imagine. 


End file.
